08 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-08 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw had almost booked Culture in for a session recently, but "it all fell through." *Liverpool and Sunderland are to contest the FA Cup final the following day. Peel grumbles throughout the show about not having a ticket for the match. *Complete show available from the SL Tapes. Sessions *Action Swingers, one and only session. Recorded 1992-03-22. *Loudspeaker, repeat of one and only session. Recorded 1992-01-26 and first broadcast 22 February 1992. *(please add details of any commercial release) Tracklisting *'File 1 starts on L208a : (JP: ‘Thank you Tommy, and hello funseekers.’) *Wedding Present: Come Play With Me (7") RCA : (JP: ‘Certainly the biggest record in our house at the moment. How is it at yours?’) *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: Satanic Reverses (CD - Hypocrisy Is The Greatest Luxury) 4th & Broadway *Action Swingers: You Want My Action (Peel session) *Fast: Brain Swirl (12") Reverb *Radiohead: Prove Yourself (EP - Drill) Parlophone *Frogmen: Seahorse Flats (Various LP - The Surf Creature) Romulan *Loudspeaker: Stripmind (Peel session) *Culture: Want Go See (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *(news at 11:30 - edited out) *'File 2' begins here *Surgery: Little Debbie (7") Amphetamine Reptile *Stereolab: Orgiastic (LP - Peng!) Too Pure *Cliche: Machine #3180 (EP - Cliche Tracks) Djax : (JP: (Sings) ‘"I'm not going to Wembley, da da da da". I mean, £250 for a ticket? Do me a favour! I'd like to be there, but really, that's ridiculous.’) :(tape flip to L207a) *Action Swingers: Kicked In The Head (Peel session) : (JP: ‘Of course as you know quite well there are going to be people who have got tickets for the match who are not interested in it at all, know nothing about football, don't know which team's which - and that's really annoying.’) *Country Boy Eddie & His Showband: Hang In There Like A Rusty Fish Hook (Various LP - Boppin Hillbilly Volume 1) White Label *Patareni: Story Of (CD - unknown) Noise Victims Corporation A grindcore band from Croatia. Peel thinks that the name of the CD is Buka, but an internet search reveals that this is a likely split CD with another band of that name. *Cutty Ranks: A Who Seh Me Dun (7 inch) Roof International *Midway Still Wow (7") Roughneck / Paperhouse A split single with Captain America, which both bands covering a track by the other. From a one-off 7" promoting a gig at the ULU on 9 May featuring the two bands plus Jacob's Mouse. *(tape edit) *Loudspeaker: It Wasn't Me (Peel session) *Hyper-U: Demonic S-Cape (12") Basic Beat Recordings : (JP: ‘I must admit that I was hoping that the switchboard would be jammed in the traditional manner with people phoning up to say, look, for all the years of pleasure that you've given us on the radio, we're going to give you our Cup final tickets so you can go to the match after all, Cinderella. But - nothing of the sort, I'm afraid. Ingrates.’) *5.6.7.8's Ah-So (7") Giant Claw *Pitchshifter: Deconstruction (LP - Submit) Earache *Shalawambe: Kambowa (Comp. LP - Zambiance) Globe Style *'File 2' ends here *Mosquito: Oh No, Oh Yes, Oh No (EP - Mosquito) ERL *Therapy?: Innocent X (Remix) (Various CD - Volume 3) Volume :(tape flip to L208b) *Lonnie Mack: Sa-Ba-Hoola (CD - Lonnie On The Move) Ace : (JP: ‘Why can't I do that? And why didn't somebody say to the orchestra, here's a dime each to go to the pictures?’) *And One: G.U.S. Airlines (LP - Flop!) Machinery *Utah Saints: Something Good (12") FFRR *Jane POW: Get By (LP - Love It Be It) Target : (JP: ‘Here are Andy and I being terrifically amusing.’) *Trailer recorded with Andy Kershaw for the forthcoming joint show session from Abana Ba Nasary. : (JP: ‘Zany or what?’) *Action Swingers: Hot Rock Action (Peel session) *Joseph Zulu & Calton Sounds: Tsitsi (7" - Zvitabei / Tsitsi) Jabulani *Duh: Transformer (LP - Blowhard) Boner *Twice As Hard: Give It To Them (12") Living Large *Nelories: J.P.G. (Various LP - The Birth Of The True) Sugarfrost : (JP: ‘Nice to hear the accordion reclaiming its rightful position in popular music.’) *(news at 1 am - edited out) *Mudhoney: Need (LP - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop :(tape flip to L207b) *Sequential: Prophet (12") Pod Communication *Loudspeaker: No Time (Peel session) *Stevie Hyper-D & Tigger Max: Hear The Vibes (12") Reverb *Not From There: Sleep (mini-album - Conned) Trinity TRINITY LP1 *Earl Bostic: Sleep (10” LP – His Alto Sax And His Orchestra) Vogue : (JP: ‘Earl Bostic, from lots of different places but particularly in my case from the first 'jazz' 78 that I ever bought. I've probably told you a thousand times the story of taking it to the jazz club at my school. I was telling the Pig this afternoon at home and she's obviously heard the story like a hundred times but very patiently standing there listening to it, "yes. Ooh! Is that what happened? Well, well, well." I took it in there and I was really proud of myself because I thought, it's a great record and they're bound to like it. And I put it on and it was all these rather superior sixth formers who are now like Lords Lieutenants of counties and things like that and High Court judges and so on, and they just kind of sneered at it and as I was telling her this afternoon my eyes filled with hot tears once again remembering the humiliation of it all. I was about sixteen at the time’) *Seam: New Year's (LP - Headsparks) City Slang SLANG 016 *Action Swingers: Lexicon Devil (Peel session) *Bi-Face: 303 We Hate You (12" - 137 EP) Pod Communication *Back To The Planet: Revolution Of Thought (12") Arthur Mix Records :(tape flip to L252a) *Loudspeaker: Knockout (Peel session) *Frankie Paul: Tell Them Fi Cool (album - Timeless) Tan-Yah TYCD 003 *Bark Psychosis: Bloodrush (EP - Manman) 3d Stone STONE 004 CD *end of show: news at 2 am. File ;Name *1) 1992-05-08 Peel Show.mp3 *2) Illustrious: Action Swingers ;Length *1) 2:55:55 *2) 01:28:37 (from 43:32) ;Other *1) Created from L208, L209 and L252a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Pates Tapes ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Peel shows Category:Pates Tapes